Final Destination: Inazuma Eleven
by AL3X LINTU
Summary: Se supone que ya lo había publicado, pero se borró y... larga historia. Lo importante: Les organizan un evento a los muchachos de Inazuma. Todos se la pasan de maravilla hasta que Kidou tiene una premonición: la fiesta acabará en desastre.


_**Am, hola...**_

**_Se supone que ya había publicado este fic, pero la muy bruta (léase: Alex) dejó su cuenta abierta mientras iba por materiales para un proyecto, y no contó con el hecho de que su hermano estaba muy enojado con ella, entró al cuarto beige (el cuarto donde está la computadora) y de alguna manera borró el fic. Bien, ya me excusé._**

_**Resumiendo; estaba viendo Destina Final 4, empecé a imaginarme a los personajes como los muchachos de Inazuma y... creo que saben hacia donde voy.**_

_**No sé si alguien más haya tenido la idea de crear una historia en la que ciertos personajes de Inazuma Eleven vayan muriendo por que fueron salvados de una tragedia por alguien que tuvo una premonición (y la verdad, no me importa si alguien más ya tuvo esa idea).**_

_**Trataré de hacer la muertes un poco absurdas (como en las películas…)**_

_**Ya hablé mucho, así que sin más, los dejo con el fic**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5, al igual que el argumento de la saga de películas de "Final Destination" tampoco es de mi propiedad (aunque si fuera mío el guión de la película, le quitaría las escenas xxx)**

Después de haber ganado el Torneo Fútbol Frontera, en modo de premio, los profesores del colegio Raimon decidieron festejar al equipo de Inazuma Japan en uno de los grandes cuartos del salón relámpago; cuarto que parecía como si tuviera un 2º piso en forma de un gran balcón por dentro (no sé si me di a entender), organizándoles una fiesta. Contratarían un Dj, habría bastantes reflectores y una bola disco inmensa…y peligrosa, si llegase a caerse.

Llegada la noche, todos entraban al Salón Relámpago; los jugadores de equipo, las manangers, y los que habían sido candidatos para entrar al equipo en un principio, a excepción de algunos que no fueron.

Unas horas después, el "pequeño festejo" se convirtió en un gran reventón, la música estaba a todo lo que daba, y claro, todo el mundo bailando salvo unos que otros que estaban más tranquilos; Touko y Tsunami bailaban en el balcón, Fubuki y Goenji charlaban -a gritos- cerca de la mesa de disc jockey, Endou bailaba eufórico con Aki (me sigue valiendo ma***s que se haya quedado con Natsumi) y Sakuma platicaba -también a gritos- con Kidou, quien a la vez vigilaba que a Fudou, que bailaba con Haruna, no se le pasara la mano.

Lo que nadie tenía previsto, es que el lugar ya estaba viejo, y el balcón tal vez no aguantaría a un montón de adolescentes bailando. Aparte de que, los soportes para los reflectores y la bola disco que habían conseguido, no estaban en muy buenas condiciones; los habían sacado de una bodega que solía ser el club de teatro hace años.

De pronto, alguien cometió una torpeza: derramó soda en uno de los contactos eléctricos al que estaban conectados varios de los reflectores y la mesa del Dj. El volumen aumentó, cosa que no notaron muchos, pero el efecto de "bass" estaba empezando a sacudir ligeramente el balcón (cuya estructura estaba hecha toda de metal, tuercas y tornillos).

Pronto, el volumen aumentó más y más, y el movimiento del balcón se volvió perceptible. Entonces, tornillos empezaron a salir de su lugar, y los que estaban ahí comenzaron a sentir que el piso se ladeaba. El contacto eléctrico mojado expulsó una pequeña nubecilla de humo, nube que se elevó hasta el techo, activando la alarma contra incendios, y las regaderas se encendieron. Los ya de por sí oxidados soportes de reflectores comenzaron a temblar. Sakuma y Kidou se levantaron alarmados al ver como el balcón amenazaba con venirse abajo, pero uno de los reflectores finalmente se cayó, aplastando a Sakuma. Kidou no pudo siquiera gritar por lo aterrado que estaba al ver la muerte de su mejor amigo. Tsunami abrazaba fuertemente a la pelirosa, pero el movimiento del suelo los separó y este cayó al suelo, a la primera planta, muriendo al instante. Touko, impotente, se aferró al barandal, y vio a su novio que yacía en el suelo, pero el balcón se volvió a sacudir, esta salió volando pero en lugar de caer al piso, se atoró en uno de los cables de los reflectores; luchó por liberarse, pero solo logró ahorcarse. El agua que caía de las regaderas volvió locos a todos lo aparatos que había en el evento; una bocina hizo cortocircuito y explotó, calcinando a Endou. La mesa del Dj también estaba fuera de control; uno de los discos de vinilo salió disparado directo hacia goenji, quien corría con Fubuki, decapitando al goleador de fuego y salpicando a su compañero. Fubuki, más que aterrado al ver el cráneo de su amigo a sus pies, retrocedió, tropezó y cayó en uno de los reflectores que estaban en el suelo, rompiéndolo y muriendo electrocutado. El balcón finalmente se vino abajo; aplastando a casi todos los invitados, los que no, siendo aplastados por reflectores. Un par de varas de fierro que se despegaron del barandal atravesaron a Haruna y a Fudou, al mismo tiempo. Kidou solo veía a todos sus amigos muertos o mal heridos, cuando escuchó que algo arriba de él se empezaba a mecer; era la bola disco. Esta cayó y el de rastas solo esperó su trágico -y raro- final…

...

Kidou tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lo que vio realmenté lo aterró, había tenido una premonición, y se dio cuenta que lo que acababa de ver pronto se haría realidad; miró hacia la mesa y vio que al tipo se le caía su vaso de soda en el contacto eléctrico, un tornillo cayéndose y rodando hasta él, y entonces se desperó.

-El cortocircuito, los tornillos... no, no, NO!

-Kidou, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sakuma

-No, nada esta bien, ¡MORIREMOS AQUÍ!- gritó el estratega

Al oírlo gritar, Fubuki y Goenji lo voltearon a ver, Tsunami, Touko, Endou, Aki, Fudou y Haruna dejaron de bailar y se le acercaron.

-¿Que te pasa hermano?- le dijo Haruna

-¡Haruna! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Todos!

Fudou y Sakuma lo tomaron de lo brazos y lo llevaron afuera, para calmarlo, y Haruna los siguió. Fubuki, Goenji, Touko y Tsunami también los siguieron. Endou fue con ellos y Aki se quedó bailando.

Ya una vez afuera, trataron de tranquilizarlo.

-Ya cálmate de una vez- le dijo Fudou

-No lo entiendes. ¡Yo lo vi! A Sakuma le iba a caer un reflector encima. Tsunami caería del balcón y moriría al instante, Touko se ahorcaría con un cable. Endou se moriría calcinado, A goenji le cortaría la cabeza un disco, Fubuki se electrocutaría. Ustedes dos –apuntando Fudou y a Haruna- los atravesaría una vara y yo quedaría aplastado por la bola disco.

-Kidou, me estás asustando... -Dijo Touko

-Tienen que creerme... ¡El balcón se caerá, matando a todo el mundo! ¡Tenemos que sacar a todos de ahí!

-¿Pero de que diablos hablas…?- Gritó Endou, cuando un enorme estruendo se escuchó; el balcón cayó, como lo dijo Kidou, quien volvía a ser invadido por las lágrimas…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Que tal, eh? Ustedes díganme si quieren que lo continúe. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y críticas**_


End file.
